Episode 7138 (24th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot As Nicola gets ready for the big move, Jimmy is less enthused. Paddy struggles with the enormity of Pearl's betrayal. Alicia worries for Chrissie but David insists it's not her problem. Lawrence is also still questioning Chrissie's decision to shop Lachlan. Ross arranges to see Carly again. Laurel tells Jimmy that it will take something drastic for Nicola not to go to Dubai, which gets Jimmy thinking. Chas worries about Aaron, knowing he is pushing himself too hard. She also thinks Robert is the last thing he needs. Pearl is advised by Ashley to admit her mistakes and to make amends. Chrissie tries to comfort Lachlan as he worries about seeing his friends at school. Nicola and Jimmy finally arrive at the airport after the taxi driver was unable to find it. She's livid when Jimmy mentions to the Flight Attendant that their bags may have also been tampered with. Paddy warns Robert to stay away from Aaron. Nicola is dragged away by security as she attempts to board the plane without her luggage being checked. Pearl approaches Eric and admits to her money problems. She tells him she needs to move out of Jacob's Fold and wants him to buy her out of the tenancy agreement as repayment for having the house at a knock down price. Debbie warns Ross that Carly was Donna's step-sister. Jimmy's pleased as the plane for Dubai leaves without them and tries to persuade Nicola not to rebook the tickets. Chas is confused when she can't find a bottle of vodka at the pub. Alicia sticks up for Chrissie when she overhears Bernice slagging her off. Pearl faces up to her actions and calls the police. Alicia goes to see Chrissie and encourages her to talk to someone. Arriving back at Mill Cottage, Nicola realises that Jimmy set her up and is mad with him. He tells her that he's tired of her getting things her way all the time just because she shouts the loudest and warns her to decide which is more important - her family or her career. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Attendant - Sarah Durham *Security Officer - David Corden *PC Hayes - John Weaver Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and private hallway *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *David's *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and office *Airport Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Nicola makes her final preparations for Dubai, Laurel tells Jimmy it will take something drastic for the big move to fall through - which gets him thinking; as Paddy struggles over the enormity of Pearl's betrayal, Ashley advises her to waste no time in making amends; and Alicia worries for Chrissie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,830,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes